End Game
by MJPurrple
Summary: Pezberry is inevitable and Santana wants their blonde girlfriends to know it. She decides to use a Glee Assignment to let the cat out of the bag. Surprisingly Quinn and Brittany are not jumping for joy. Pieberry/Quinntana. Pezberry. One-Shot. AU Senior Year. T for BadAss!Quinn's mouth and mentions of STs.


**End Game-4,388**

This is sort of a repost. I posted this story a while ago with an open ending that readers didn't really appreciate, so I said I would finish it. Since it was taking me a while I took the first half down so that a full story would be posted. So the beginning may seem familiar if you read It Just Happened/End Game on here or on Tumblr like months ago.

That's all just wanted you to know I'm not stealing anyone elses fic. Enjoy the crazy.

**Edit: So ffnet allows you to tag multiple characters. I tagged Rachel and Santana then proceeded to tag Quinn and Britt thinking that the fic would be listed under R/S for filtering purposes. However, ff kept rearranging the tags so the fic ended up listed under Q/R. I couldn't get it to work with all four tagged so I just took Q and B off. Sorry for the mix up! It seemed like a cool feature for the site to have, but I guess it's not perfect yet so w/e. **

**Besides, even with the messed up tag the summary doesn't mention faberry at all...so if you still read this looking for faberry when the summary mentions Pezberry twice and also Pieberry and Quinntana then well that's not my problem.**

**Once again this fic mentions/features PEZBERRY, PIEBERRY, AND QUINNTANA. (That's All)**

**-MJ**

* * *

Santana Lopez let out a grunt as she moved to fall on the bed beside her lover. She could feel the sweat coating her naked body and she could hear her muscles screaming in sweet agony. Her lover moved in closer, resting her head on the Latina's chest, wrapping her arms around her torso, and tangling their legs together.

Santana looked down and the messy brown hair and knew that every ache she felt was worth it. What was a sore back compared to having Rachel Berry in your arms?

When the diva didn't say anything Santana knew she'd gone to sleep.

Santana shifted a bit and hissed when her sheets brushed what she assumed were open scratches on her back. Rachel was rough—she knew that. When they made love all bets were off. They're lovemaking was rarely sweet and gentle; it was always rough and passionate. They always came together as if that would be the last time they'd ever be with one another.

For all they knew it would be the last time. They knew that all it would take was one unannounced visit from either of their girlfriends, or one misplaced love-mark for them to be discovered and for things to be over.

They were seniors in high school and they'd both been with their girlfriends since sophomore year. They were all friends. Santana and Rachel grew up together. They came into their womanhood together. They came into their sexuality together.

It was a running joke between their parents that they'd end up together, and it almost became reality. It would have happened, but Brittany Pierce and Quinn Fabray came and complicated the prophecy.

When the blonde bombshells came to town near the end of freshman year Rachel and Santana were absolutely star struck. The dark-haired pair was quick to befriend the new students—they were still secretly together, but both ogled their new friends. It was a nice set up, they had each other, and they had two beautiful friends.

When Brittany confided in her three Friends about her attraction to the fairer sex, Quinn wasn't far behind. Rachel and Santana came clean about their sexualities, but not about their relationship.

The summer between 9th and 10th grade consisted of Rachel and Santana spending time _together_ and them all spending time together. It all seemed kind of subconscious; after the quad was open about their orientations things started to change.

The quad had planned a movie night at the Pierce residence, which was not unusual, but when they all sat down in the living room Brittany sat with Rachel while Quinn sat with Santana—_that_ was unusual. While they were all friends there was a distinction: Rachel and Santana always sat next to each other; they were always a pair even when they were a part of the quad.

It appeared the Blondes had been scheming—there were scary movies and lots of cuddling, and before the night was over Rachel and Santana had their first kisses with someone other than each other.

By the time they re-entered McKinley High there were different relationship ties within the group. Instead of the two childhood friends, the two new friends, and the secret girlfriends there was the two public couples, and the secret girlfriends.

Even though Rachel and Santana started being with other people they never really stopped being together, and they didn't tell those other people anything either.

Officially there were 3 couples within their 4-person group, but the _Pezberry_ of it all took a back seat. They neglected each other and devoted their time to their girlfriends. While they were still together they stopped being _together_ it was a subconscious agreement between them to be a committed as possible to their respective blondes. They couldn't cut off the intimacy of their relationship, but they did stop the sex—they stopped it for two years.

Now here they were nearly 18years old, seniors in high school, and they were being _together_ again.

Rachel finds out her dreams of going to Julliard are not going to happen. She goes to her girlfriend for comfort, but Brittany doesn't understand.

"There are other schools" she'd said

Rachel realized then that only one person really understood what this meant to her. She didn't want someone to speak logically to her in that moment. She didn't want to hear about other schools; she wanted to be with someone who _got it_.

That night Rachel found herself in Santana's bedroom. Santana understood; Santana mourned the loss of a dream with her. She didn't say anything about other opportunities, or about her being silly or overreacting. She let Rachel have her moment, and shared it with her.

That night it happened. For the first time since the beginning of their other relationships Rachel and Santana were _together._ They agreed without speaking that this would be a onetime thing. They came together that night like they hadn't touched in two years and wouldn't ever again.

Every time they came together over the past two weeks, was under the pretense of it being the last time. They didn't want to be _those_ people—they worked hard not to be _those_ people. But, on nights like this when she has Rachel in her arms she thinks they've been _those _people ever since the first kiss with their girlfriends. They worked so hard not to cheat on the Blondes, but really they were cheating on each other.

Looking down at the brunette in her arms Santana knew this was the realest thing she'd ever be a part of, and unfortunately Quinn couldn't compare. Her relationship with Quinn wasn't going to last, not when she was completely in love with Rachel.

Santana wanted to come clean. She wanted to sit Quinn and Brittany down and tell them. She wanted to tell them that they'd had been endgame since the beginning. She wanted to tell them that the prophecy had been foretold. She was going to apologize, but tell them that the gods had spoken. She wanted to tell them about the history, she wanted to tell her that they'd been together the whole time—that they'd been together long before they came on the scene. She wanted to put them out of their misery, and she would have if not for Rachel.

Rachel didn't want to tell them. Rachel didn't want other people to know. She knew other people wouldn't understand. Other people would try and make what they had wrong and dirty. Rachel refused; she didn't want to hurt anyone—she didn't want to be hurt. Brittany was a sweetheart, and she couldn't be the one to put a frown on that face. Senior year was almost over, so she wanted to let things play out. Quinn was going to LA for college so she could pursue an acting career on the side; Brittany was staying in Lima to go to Community College and work teaching kids at the dance studio she went to. Rachel and Santana would be going to New York—together, alone, _together_. Why break hearts now when things were inevitable.

School was almost over and everyone was almost gone. The prophecy would fulfill itself, Santana knew that, but she didn't want it to be on the backs of her friends without them knowing. They could wait—like Rachel wants—they could wait until New York, until everything is said and done, and when people find out their together they can say it just happened. They could say that being alone in New York did it, but wouldn't that be a disgrace to their relationship? Their relationship didn't just happen. Things _just happen_ to them and around them and with Quinn and Brittany, but what _they had_ didn't just happen, it always was, and always would be.

_Today everything will change_ Santana thought. She had a plan, it was messy, but it was a plan.

Mr. Shue in all his brilliantness came up with a weekly assignment called "Sing Your Secrets" his exact words were "A team that shares secrets together wins Nationals together"

The week had been hilarious so far. It started with Finn and Puck collaborating on Ladies' Choice from Hairspray—partly because their secret _was_ loving that musical and partly because they really believe they are the Ladies Choice. There had been a few other performances that Santana couldn't be bothered to pay attention to, but today was her turn.

She'd kept her selection under tight wraps. With only Brad and the Band knowing the song, but she'd threatened them to secrecy.

She was going to sing the hell out of her secret. She was going to tell the entire Glee club that she was a cheater. She was going to let everyone know, and no one would stop her. She knows she'll still have to talk about it later, and she knows Rachel will be upset. But, she also knows she and Rachel are _it, _and that's all she needs to force herself to get some sleep.

RxSxRxS

"Okay today we have Santana. Come on up Santana bare your soul" Mr. Shue is to bubbly—he has no idea what is about to happen. He chuckles and claps before going to sit in the risers while Santana stands before her friends.

"I really struggled on what secret to sing about, but I feel like I need to get this off my chest before it caves in. Everyone might not like it, but I've got to do it"

Santana is looking at her hands and playing her fingers. It's not until right then that Rachel figures out what is going to happen.

"Santana, Don't." She says firmly looking at the blondes to her right briefly.

Santana pretends not to hear her.

"Q, Britt, Rae, I love you three, and yea I just love you"

Before anyone can respond she nods to the band and the music starts.

Most of the Glee club can recognize the intro to an Adele song when they hear it. So when the opening notes to Lovesong filter through the air most of the girls, and Kurt, smile.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again  
_

Throughout the first verse Santana's eyes were on her hands. Everyone thought it was sweet. Santana "BadAss" Lopez was nervously singing her love to her girlfriend. Though they weren't sure how this constituted as a secret they thought Quinn was lucky to have someone who loved her enough to sing her an _Adele_ song.

For the chorus Santana locked her eyes on one of the girls sitting closely in the front row. However it wasn't the one everyone thought it was. Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel were sitting side by side; all the Glee Club could see was Santana looking in that direction. The two blondes were the first to realize that the singer wasn't looking where she should be. No her eyes were locked on Rachel Berry.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
_

Gossip Queens, Kurt and Mercedes, picked up on the blondes' discomfort and slowly realized Santana's eyes were focused a little too far to the left. They looked at each other—then at the three girls in front—then at Santana—then all the way back to staring at each other.

'_**She's singing to Rachel' **_ was mouthed back and forth. It didn't take long for the rest of the room to figure things out.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again  
Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again  
_

Brittany was sitting between her girlfriend and best friend. By this point she'd let go of the former's hand and settled into the latter's embrace. Every beautiful note that left Santana's mouth was breaking her heart a little more. She was being told she'd been cheated on through a song, and in front of all her friends. Why was she still sitting there? Why was Quinn still there? Why was Santana still singing? Why did Rachel hurt her?

While Brittany was sad and had tears in her eyes Quinn was furious. Her blood was boiling, and murderous thoughts were racing through her mind. If it wasn't for the fact that Brittany needed comfort she would have launched herself at her girlfriend and mauled her half to death.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you  
Cause I love you_

Santana finished her song and the room was still. The entire Glee Club, including Mr. Shue, was looking back and forth between the Latina and the 3 girls sitting together in the front row.

Rachel sat on one end staring up at her lover; Quinn sat on the other and had her arms wrapped around the middle girl trying to console her.

"Umm, in case everyone didn't get it the song was about my relationship with Rachel. There's a lot about us you guys don't know, and I wanted to be honest. First Q Britt, me and Rach were faithful to you guys for the last two years, but we've been together for as long as I can remember. And I know that sounds like a contradiction, but it's not."

"How the hell isn't it? You've been 'together' behind our backs, but you don't call that cheating?" Quinn was literately being held back by Brittany at this point. Her breath was harsh and ragged and the tips of her ears were red and hot.

"It's complicated Q! Rachel and I have always been together, and I mean _always. _Way back before we met you two, and way back before we became friends with any of you guys. Rachel and I were together when you two moved here. We were together while we were all friends. We were together that night you kissed us for the first time. That night was it for us, we never really broke up, but we stopped everything physical and sexual. We were faithful to you and Britt."

"Girls I don't think this is the appropriate venue for this kind of personal discussion" Will tried to take control over the room again.

"Mr. Schue you wanted us to sing our damn secrets and I did. If we leave it like this with no explanation the club will be divided and we'll be shit for Nationals. Everyone needs to _understand_ just as much as Q and Britt do."

After addressing the teacher Santana turned and looked back at her club mates.

"You all have to understand. What Rachel and I have is not dirty or wrong; like the song said it was inevitable. No matter where we are or what other people we may be with it always comes back down to us. Our parents say our bond was blessed by the gods or something. We never meant to hurt Quinn and Brittany; we've just never been able to talk about what we have."

She turned to the two blondes.

"That night two years ago was a shock to us. We weren't expecting it, and didn't know how to react except to go with it. Like I said, we were completely faithful to you from that night up until a few weeks ago, but weren't being faithful to each other."

"This is all kinds of messed up, Santana" Mercedes added.

Most of the glee club verbally agreed with her in some way.

"I know it seems that way, but it's the truth. Rachel was mine before I met Quinn. It was always so natural for us that we never put a name to it and we never talked about it, but we both knew what we were to each other. We didn't tell Q or B, because we didn't know how to explain what we had. After they made their feelings known to us we didn't know what to say to them; we didn't know how to explain that we were joined, so we just went with it. And I'd swear on anything that Rachel and I were not together like that these past two years. Not up until two weeks ago."

"What happened two weeks ago?" Kurt asked.

"I got my letter back from Julliard. I didn't get in."

"Rachie, you were with me that night. I tried to comfort you! You left me to go to Santana?"

"Britt, you just didn't understand. Not the way I knew Santana would. You weren't saying the right things; you were just making me feel worse. I needed Santana to comfort me. Things just go out of hand."

"Things got out of hand? OUT OF HAND? Out of hand is a drunken kiss not you being completely sober and putting your hands in _my_ girlfriend's pants. And that's what happened right? You fucked my girlfriend! Rachel, you're supposed to be my friend, my _best_ friend, how could you do this to me?"

Santana didn't realize that everyone was still sitting until they all started moving. In a second Quinn's moved from around Britt's waist and shot out towards Rachel. Pale finger tips barely brushed Rachel's shirt before the tiny brunette propelled herself backwards. Unfortunately she propelled her ass to the ground and the hazel-eyed eyed blonde was on her instantly.

Santana was frozen watching her (ex?) girlfriend attack the love of her life. It was mostly hands clashing as Rachel tried to block every advance towards her face. Quinn redirected and threw her clenched fist into Rachel's abdomen and as soon as the brunette reached to clutch the point of impact Quinn's other first finally made contact with Rachel's jaw.

Rachel's cry of anguish sent everyone into action. Santana saw red and threw herself towards Quinn only to be tackled by another blonde. She felt the hands gripping around her neck before her body hit the floor.

"DUDES! Grab a blonde!"

Puck's words spurred the Glee guys into action.

Puck and Mike grabbed on to Quinn and lifted her off the tiny, bleeding brunette. Finn and Blaine joined them when it was clear she wasn't done letting her anger out.

Sam wrapped his arms around Brittany's stomach and lifted while Kurt and Mr. Shue each grabbed a hand and pried her fingers from around the Latina's throat.

Santana clutched at her throat and gasped for air while sliding across the dusty linoleum floor towards Rachel.

"Quinn! What the fuck? I think you broke her nose" Santana shouted between coughs while using her t shirt to wipe the blood of the brunettes face.

"Fuck you! Fuck both of you! You don't get to break my heart and then complain when I break your slut's fucking face! You wanna go too, Satanbitch? Afterwards, you whores can get matching bandages like badges of your fucking whoreslut honor!" Quinn was raging. No one had ever heard that many colorful words leave her mouth. Puck and Mike were so stunned that she broke through their hold. Luckily Finn and Blaine were there to catch her.

Brittany was just sobbing in Sam's arms. Mercedes came up to comfort her with Kurt while Sam and Mr. Shue went to help with Quinn.

Tina was the only one besides Santana to check on Rachel. She ran to the shelves against the wall and rummaged through the cabinets on the bottom until she could find a first aid kit. Santana smiled at her when she started wiping at a sobbing Rachel's cuts with the anti-bacterial wipes before standing and facing Quinn.

"Ladies, you all need to calm down! Santana, I told you this was not an appropriate venue for this kind of discussion. Quinn, Violence is never the answer! Rachel's fathers could press charges and there goes your future. She's going to have to go to the hospital now. This isn't a slap-fest we can pretend didn't happen." Will ran both hands through his hair and sighed will surveying the choir room. He had two students sobbing: Rachel, who had just been physically attacked whose nose was turning a funny color…actually a lot of her face was turning a funny color, and Brittany who wasn't hurt and was maybe crying of a broken heart or because she felt bad for choking her (ex?) best friend. He also had two students facing off with a barrier of 5 guys between them, one of which had bleeding knuckles and the other which was still coughing and taking shaky breaths after being choked. He had to start making decisions.

"Tina, I need you to bring Rachel to the ER. If you don't have a car then take someone with you" He watched as Mike slowly removed himself from the barrier (the other boys moving closer together) pulling keys from his pocket and helping Tina help Rachel up.

"Santana how's your throat?"

"Fine, but I'm going with Rachel."

"No. No you are not. Unless you feel you need to be admitted to the ER you're not going anywhere. Puck call the Berry's and tell them they need to meet Rachel at the ER." Puck took out his cell phone and found one of the Berry's cell numbers without taking his eyes off of Quinn for more than 2 seconds.

"Mercedes, Miss Pillsbury. Kurt, Principal Figgins." Those two lead the still crying blonde to a chair where she put her head in her hands and cried on her own, before running out of the room.

"Quinn…Santana, are you going to call your parents or should someone else?"

"Why do you need to call my parents?"

"Quinn you were just involved in a serious altercation that sent a classmate to the emergency room. Principal Figgins is about to come in here and who knows what's going to happen to you. I think your parents should be here"

"Ugghhh, FUCK! This wasn't supposed to be like this!" Santana turned away from the barrier of boys and kicked over a chair.

"What the hell did you expect, Santana? You sing a pretty Adele song for Rachel ripping my heart to shreds and embarrassing me & Britt in front of all of our friends and we would all sing kumbya afterwards? You're so fucking selfish! You cheat on me and I'm the bad guy because I'm not thanking you for telling me two weeks later about how you've never loved me, because it's always been my best friend. You're a real piece of work Santana."

The boys had started to loosen up. Quinn wasn't pushing at the barrier and Santana wasn't even close to them anymore. They were just playing the waiting game. Mr. Shue had his back turned calling parents and neither Kurt nor Mercedes had returned with their administrators.

They underestimated the extent of Quinn's Rage.

"You knew we weren't a forever thing. You're going to LA I'm going to NYC. We were going to break up anyway."

"We were supposed to part as friends at the end of the year and you weren't supposed to cheat on me, and then try to spew some bullshit about you really cheating on Rachel. You aren't going to get the sympathy here."

"Fuck you, Fabray."

Quinn snapped…again

She faked left before barreling around the right of the barrier she made it to Santana fist raised and connected it to her chest without stopping. Santana had the air knocked out of her and was falling back. Much like before she had pale hands around her neck before she hit the ground, but unlike Brittany Quinn wasn't satisfied with just choking her. Quinn continuously jerked her head up by her neck and forced her neck down so her head would hit the floor. Two slams and it started getting blurry.

Students were trying to help, but many were kicked or bitten by the deranged blonde.

Santana was losing it everything felt shaky and far away, but she could hear Quinn screaming at her

_SATAN BITCH_

_SATAN BITCH_

_SATAN BITCH_

_SATAN BITCH _

_SATAN BITCH_

_SATAN BABY_

_SANTANA BITCH_

_SATAN BITCH_

_SANTANA BABY_

_SANTANA baby_

_Santana, Baby_

_Santana, Baby_

Santana shot up clutching at her neck. Choking for deep breaths and rubbing at the back of her head.

"Santana, baby, you're okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream. Wake up. Come back to me, baby."

It took Santana a few moments to realize that her neck didn't actually hurt and there wasn't a crack in her skull. She stroked Rachel's jaw, poked at her nose, and rubbed at her cheek just to be sure that she wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay, San?"

Santana threw her arms around Rachel

"Oh, Rae, it was awful! Your nose was broken and your face was all messed up and Tina took you to the hospital. She tried to kill me! Well, first Britt choked me, but then Q was really trying to kill me she was slamming my head on the ground and I swear I was about to die"

"Hey, hey, shh, relax none of that actually happened. You're okay, and I'm okay? But I am curious as to what set that off. What happened before that in your dream?"

Santana spent the next few minutes recounting her very realistic dream while half cradled in Rachel's lap. She was surprised to feel Rachel's slap her arm when she was finished.

"You're an idiot Santana. Why would you think singing about this would be the best? You can't sing about everything and that's coming from me."

"I know, I know, Rae. We'll do things your way. You were right I was way wrong."

"Yes, and you had better remember this moment. We have a long future ahead of us and it will go much smoother if you remember I'm always right."


End file.
